


Coffee Run

by keychu



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keychu/pseuds/keychu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just graduated, opening a new business, moving to a new city, all the fun things a twenty-something year old wants to do.</p>
<p>Except, the town really isn't new per say, but it's close enough.</p>
<p>And, it has some interesting new additions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

“Kimbab? Kimbab, sweetie is that you?” I turned away from the seemingly endless line of luggage to scan my eyes through the crowd behind me. It didn’t take me long to pick out my aunt and uncle; my aunt hurriedly speed-walking – or wobbling really, she can’t move to fast these days – and my uncle following behind her at a much slower pace holding a sign saying ‘welcome back’. I smiled and gave a small wave, turning back to see if my bags had come into view yet.

By the time they made it to where I was standing I had two out of the four bags I had checked. Plus my two carry-ons. I felt a strong hand pat me on the shoulder a few times before I turned my head and gave each of them a proper hello and hug.

“Hey Auntie. It’s good to see you.”  I wheezed as she released me from her surprisingly tight grip.

“I missed you so much! How was school over there in America? Did you get along well with your class mates? You never told me much when we talked on the phone. Did you find a nice little girlfriend? You didn’t leave her behind, did you?” she didn’t stop to take a breath as she spilled out a bunch of questions that I’ve answered at least twenty times before. I sighed and turned back to the luggage claim.

“School was good – I did graduate, remember? It isn’t like high school Auntie, my class mates change in every class. But yes I made some good friends. No I didn’t leave a girlfriend behind, I’m not really interested in girls Auntie.” I replied with my standard script. I was leaning over the side of the claim, trying to reach one of my larger bags.

“I know, but I can still dream right?” I sighed. She’s not upset that I like guys she’s more mad that she won’t have grandchildren to look after. I’m not even her grandson, so I don’t really understand how it matters anyway.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, pulling the last of my bags off the line.

“I’m sorry Kimbab, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, don’t worry.” My uncle stepped up to pick up three of the four bags I’d just pulled off; I grabbed the remaining one and pulled my carry-ons back over my shoulders.

“You didn’t leave a boyfriend behind did you?” he asked, as we started towards the exit.

“Nope, don’t you worry about that either. I really focused on my studies while I was there. It was the reason I went, remember? How else do you think I graduated so fast?” I said with a light chuckle. “Think we can swing by the café before we go back home? I’m really tired, but I want to see what I have to work with first.” It took me a moment to realize why Auntie didn’t reply right away, she was too busy trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

“What’s wrong!? What did I say?” I asked, dropping my bags and turning to pull her hands away from her face so I could brush away the tears.

“No, no, don’t worry about me. I’m just really happy you’re back. Now I know this isn’t some big city like New York, but I’m glad you can call it home.” I smiled at her. I felt the familiar warning sting hit my eyes so I did my knee-jerk reaction to cover my face.

“Don’t say stuff like that! I-I’m going to cry t-too.” I quickly wrapped her in another hug and let some tears finally fall.

“Come on you two, don’t make such a scene. Let’s take Kibum to his new café then we can go home and he can sleep. He’s only got a week ‘till the grand opening, and you know how everything has to be done yesterday when it comes to him.” my uncle said giving us a push towards the door. I let her go and picked up my bags again.

“You’re right. So let’s hurry up, I only have a week to redecorate the place, and you know how I get when I’m under pressure.”

One week. I’ve got one week to completely redo the old book store my mom used to own, and change it into a modern café. Let’s see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue to kind of set the tone and setting.  
> this will probably be a lot of chapters... hope you enjoy~


End file.
